


Pillow Angel

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Dry Humping, Loud Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Raihan and Piers hook up. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 156





	Pillow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second real attempt at writing smut so please feel free to leave constructive criticism but also try to be nice. Thanks

“I really shouldn’t be here. I should be headin’ home,” Piers said, though he didn’t mean it. He’d been in Raihan’s flat for over an hour now, sipping Fireball on the rocks with him as if it was some kind of fancy bourbon, and the alcohol and gone to Piers’s head way too quickly. He’d realized too late that the only thing he’d eaten all day was a handful of dry Cheerios that morning.

Still, Piers never remembered any time when alcohol made him this slutty. He’d gotten himself in a position where he was sitting on Raihan’s lap, straddling him, and after a few cinnamon-whiskey kisses, he was now trying to talk himself into going home. It wasn’t working on himself, and it didn’t look like it was working on Raihan either.

“What’s the matter?” Raihan asked, putting his big hands on Piers’s waist and rubbing his thumbs against Piers’s ribs. “You got other plans tonight?”

Raihan’s touch was warm, and Piers didn’t want to pull away from it. Piers let out a short chuckle, even though nobody had said anything funny. “I… s’pose not…”

“Then there’s no harm in you staying a little longer, is there?” Raihan gazed at Piers with his beautiful aqua eyes. He’d taken off his hat, allowing his neat dreads to fall elegantly on his head.

Yeah. There was no chance Piers would leave now.

It wasn’t just the alcohol, either. Piers felt an intoxicating attraction to Raihan. He wanted nothing more than to get closer to Raihan, to feel him, to see what he looked like naked.

So he didn’t have to say anything. He responded to Raihan’s question by kissing him again, open-mouthed this time. When their tongues collided, Piers felt his pussy getting wet. He usually didn’t get wet just from kissing, but this was so much more. Every move Raihan made was exciting, was an invitation to go further, to get closer.

As their lips remained locked and their tongues danced their cinnamon-whiskey dance together, Raihan began gently rubbing his fingertips between Piers’s legs, grazing Piers’s clit and making him gasp. Piers had been trying to control himself, but he stopped trying. He started grinding against Raihan’s cock, feeling it get harder as they kissed and dry-humped, getting only a fraction of the release Piers craved.

Raihan broke away from their makeout to let out a short moan. “Oh, that feels good,” he cooed. “I didn’t know you could be this dirty, Piers.” He smiled, his sharp teeth glistening white.

Piers quivered at the way Raihan said his name – as if “Piers” meant something Raihan wanted, something he thought about at night. Unable to think of anything to say in response, he gave Raihan another kiss.

Warm, strong hands grabbed at Piers’s shirt. Raihan gave Piers a loving gaze. “Sexy _and_ sweet. You’ve got it all.” He pulled Piers’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Staring at Piers’s bare, pale chest, he whispered, “Beautiful.”

Piers blushed at the compliment. Raihan was one of the most beautiful men Piers had ever seen, and who was calling whom beautiful? This beautiful man must really be trying to butter Piers up.

Bending down slightly, Raihan gently ran his tongue along Piers’s top surgery scars. The warm, wet sensation was enough to give Piers goosebumps. Raihan planted a single kiss on both of Piers’s hard nipples, then on his neck. “Oh,” Piers grunted.

Raihan rubbed his lips against Piers’s earlobe. “That feel good?” he whispered in Piers’s ear.

“Uh huh,” Piers muttered. He was swooning.

“You want something more?”

Piers swallowed. “Mmm, yes.”

A look came across Raihan’s face, a certain wide-eyed half-grin that Piers had seen him use when he got excited. “Then hold on to me,” he said.

Before Piers even had to chance to ask why, Raihan stood up, picking up Piers in the process. Piers, slightly startled but mostly just excited, held on to Raihan. Although he knew he wasn’t all that heavy he was always impressed when anyone lifted or carried him, especially with this much ease.

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” said Raihan. He carried Piers through a doorway and laid him down on a king-size bed. The duvet was soft against Piers’s bare back. Raihan licked his lips. “That’s good. Why don’t you just relax and let me do all the work?”

Then Raihan unzipped and removed his jacket, revealing beautifully toned arms. He removed his shirt. He was all dark skin and lean muscle. The anticipation became too much for Piers, so he removed his own pants and underwear to speed things along.

Raihan paused undressing himself to take a good look at Piers, now fully naked on his bed. “Wow,” he said. “Even better than I’d imagined.” He touched Piers’s thighs.

Piers chewed his bottom lip. “Do it,” he groaned. “Fuck me.”

Running his fingertips along Piers’s bony hips with an odd fascination, Raihan crooned, “Coming from you, those are the sweetest words I’ve ever heard.” He finally removed his pants, freeing a huge, hard cock from restriction.

At this point, Piers was squirming impatiently. Raihan’s was the biggest cock Piers had ever seen, and the only uncircumcised one. It was oddly beautiful – dark foreskin covering a pink head like that just seemed right.

Of course, everything seemed right at that moment. Piers ached for Raihan, wishing with every breath that Raihan would just get on with it and fuck him.

“You like what you see?” Raihan asked.

“Are you teasin’ me?” Piers replied.

Raihan smiled. “Only a little. You know, your face is bright red right now,” he said as he coated his cock in lube. He crawled onto the bed, on top of Piers, and gave Piers a long, wet kiss as he entered him.

Peirs gasped as he felt the intensity of Raihan’s girth. He squeezed his eyes shut, not quite in pain but in shock.

“Damn, Piers, you’re tight,” Raihan commented. He was only partially inside Piers, and he wasn’t moving yet. “This doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No,” Piers stammered. “It’s good. Keep goin’.”

Slowly, Raihan moved deeper inside Piers. It only took a few thrusts before Piers found himself coated in sweat, moaning uncontrollably.

Running a hand through Piers’s hair, Raihan asked, “Wow, are you always this sensitive?” He was still thrusting, but not hard.

Piers narrowed his eyes. Between shaky breaths, he retorted, “Do you always talk this much?”

Raihan laughed. “I figured a guy like you would like it when I’m loud.” He moved deeper inside Piers until he hit the back wall of Piers’s pussy.

Piers yelped. “Ah! So big…” He clutched Raihan’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin.

“Mmm, you’re so sexy,” Raihan muttered. He started thrusting faster, harder, and kissing Piers’s neck all over as Piers dug his nails in deeper.

It was all almost too much. Piers was so close to finishing that he could hardly control his trembling limbs. He screamed. “Fuck, Raihan! Oh, fuck!”

In between Piers’s screams, Raihan cooed in Piers’s ear, “That’s right. Let me hear that beautiful voice.”

Piers let out a whimper before continuing screaming. “I’m gonna cum!” he cried, raking his nails down Raihan’s back. The scratching made Raihan take in a sharp breath through his teeth, but he didn’t seem to mind it – in fact, it seemed like he liked it.

Hot cum squirted out of Piers, and he found himself unable to scream any longer. His mouth hung open as if he was still screaming, but he couldn’t get any sound out. His whole body shook. There was cum on his thighs, on Raihan, on the duvet underneath them. Raihan removed his dick from inside Piers, and Piers noticed for the first time that Raihan was panting.

“Wow,” Raihan panted, “you’re really good.”

Piers was panting too, but he couldn’t form words. He just gazed at the man in front of him, who sat up and began lazily stroking his hard shaft.

“You okay?” asked Raihan.

Piers felt more than okay. The orgasm he’d just had was intense, but he didn’t want this to end yet – no, he wanted to make Raihan feel as good as he felt. Slowly, Piers nodded, managing to utter, “Gimme more.”

Grinning, Raihan visibly shivered. “God, I was hoping you’d say that.” He stood up at the edge of the bed. Grabbing Piers by the ankles, he dragged him toward the edge until his legs were hanging off the side. Piers looked up at Raihan, wide-eyed. He couldn’t tell what was about to happen, but he found himself excited for it anyway. Raihan spread Piers’s thighs, then brushed his thumb against Piers’s clit ever so delicately.

Still sensitive from his previous orgasm, Piers let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Raihan, clearly encouraged by Piers’s reaction, touched Piers there again, this time entering him while rubbing him. He didn’t bother starting slowly or gently this time – instead, he fucked Piers with overwhelming speed and force. He bottomed out with each thrust, pounding Piers’s back wall over and over. Piers only lasted a few seconds before he started screaming again.

They went on like that for what felt like a long time, then Raihan slowed down, his thrusts becoming less aggressive. “Oh fuck,” he panted. “I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”

Piers sighed in relief. He knew his entrance would start to ache if this went on much longer, and he wanted to avoid having to limp home later if possible. So he wrapped his legs around Raihan. In the sexiest voice his strained throat could manage, he said, “Cum on me, Raihan.”

Raihan made the same face he’d made right before picking Piers up and carrying him to bed earlier. “Anything for you, my sweet, sexy angel.” He bent down and grabbed Piers’s hands, interlocking their fingers as he sped up once more. They looked each other in the eye, letting their breath hit each other’s faces with each pounding movement. Somehow, even though Raihan was fucking his just as hard and fast as before, Piers didn’t feel the need to scream. Maybe it was because of how close Raihan’s face was to his, as if Raihan might just lean forward a little more and—

Raihan gave Piers an aggressive open-mouthed kiss. His tongue still tasted like cinnamon whiskey, and it was intoxicating. Then, in a few sudden jerky movements, Raihan broke away from the kiss, let go of Piers’s hands, and pulled out from inside Piers. He grabbed his throbbing cock and gave it a few quick pumps, sending himself over the edge and squirting warm, thick cum all over Piers’s chest and belly. His mouth hanging open, he looked up at the ceiling. “Holy shit, that was so good,” he sighed, still holding the dripping tip in his hand.

Lying still like a naked statue, afraid to move for fear that he might spill jizz everywhere, Piers asked with a tired voice, “Did you really like it?”

Raihan sat down on the edge of the bed next to Piers. “Oh, hell yeah,” he said with a smile. “We’ve got to do this again soon. But for now…” Raihan put a warm hand on Piers’s thigh, taking in the sight of Piers covered in cum. “…Let me get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Flash cut to the next morning when Piers limps to the drug store and hoarsely asks the chemist for a Plan B)


End file.
